


The Northern Wolf

by inkbled



Series: the outcast [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Child Death, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Multi, Original Clan Concept, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbled/pseuds/inkbled
Summary: The Kitayama clan has resided in the northern mountains of Yukigakure since the early years of the shinobi world, the leadership being passed down from the very man who created and built the clan - Hotaka Kitayama, the man who saved the wolf demon and was bestowed a gift from that very beast, which later on became the Kitayama clan's kekkei genkai. Katashi was a descendent of Hotaka, his father giving him the title of clan leader once he had passed; he was only a young man when given this responsibility. He helped turn the clan into what it should have been, into what it COULD have been long ago... but all of that is destroyed now.When a devastating blizzard destroys the clan and the surviving members are kidnapped and placed in an underground base where they're heavily tested and experimented on because of their special kekkei genkai. During these awful experiments, Miyuki, the last surviving descendant of Hotaka, is one of the few to survive the experiments and placed in another facility. From there, she must try to free herself from her captives while also trying to survive the madness that is slowly taking over her mind.





	The Northern Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this a while ago but seeing as I have interest in Naruto and the series once more, I'm gonna give this concept another go.

It was an unusually warm day in Yukigakure and the mountains in which the Kitayama clan resided, when the third child of clan leader Katashi decided it would be a smart idea to actually listen to her brother and bust into the room that held the clan's most sacred items; including a bracelet that would hopefully help the young girl be able to finally transform into the beast that her other siblings were able to turn into at will. It wasn't unusual for a child to not obtain the clan's kekkei genkai, but it certainly would be strange if the third child of the clan leader ended up not being able to transform.

The Kitayama clan was known for their powerful kekkei genkai, ever since the beginning of the shinobi world. The very first of the Kitayama ended up saving a wolf demon from being hurt and killed and that very demon granted the group the ability to shift and transform into wolves, as well as the possibility of honing that skill in their human form. They realized that their children, and those children’s children, began to have this same power and began their secluded life in the northern mountains of Yukigakure, training and growing until it finally was decided that it was a clan. Of course, seclusion is never constant and soon enough, the clan was dragged into war, using their power to fight off enemies. Half of the clan was destroyed and had to rebuild, but they began their own trade with other clans and villages, as the clan leader decided to not seclude the clan ever again.

There were some cases where a child could not transform into a wolf, so it was decided that those children, if they became ninjas, would be put into a group of two others that did have their wolf transformation. However, since both of Miyuki’s parents _had_ their kekkei genkai, it worried the clan that their third child had lost the special gift from the wolf demon and it gave her older siblings fuel to tease her. Even the elders of the clan gave her odd glances whenever she passed by them, judging her and putting blame on her for not having the wolf within her. But she could feel it prowling inside of her, could feel her insides burn as it howled for freedom - she just didn’t know _how_ to release the said beast.

The history of the bracelet was that the clan begged for help from the wolf demon when the elders were killed off during the war; without them, the younger generation had no idea how to fully transform into their wild beasts. The wolf demon forged pieces of jewelry to help the children find their beast, as well as teach them how transform. The strong, powerful voice of the wolf demon led those children into becoming experts of their kekkei genkai. Her flowing long white hair was up in a bun as she took the directions Takeshi had told her to follow, her pale blue eyes trailing along the ancient items that her clan had taken as trophies and treasured over the centuries. The small child stopped when she saw the door, her eyes widening as her heartbeat sped up, knowing full well that this would help her and her image. After this, people would have to stop giving her such weird looks whenever she passed by them.

Finally building up the courage, the young girl slid the door open and quickly rushed in, closing the door behind her before turning to look at the room, only to gawk at the several antiques and items. Blue orbs widened in surprise, taking a step forward before glancing to all the cases and trophies that generations of her family had claimed and had been given. Miyuki licked at her lips, trying to find the bracelet before her attention moved to a case full of small trinkets, which she instantly ran toward. She touched the case gently, peeking into it before noticing the white and light blue beads on literally  _ everything _ ; of course, the demon wolf was known to have white fur and piercing icy blue eyes, so it would make sense that the colors of both her clan and the jewelry would be the same. She felt dumb for not even realizing it until now.

Her brother had mentioned that the case would be locked, so he had specifically made a key made of ice. Most of the members of Kitayama had the chakra types of water and wind, which created ice type chakra; Takeshi had mastered the skill and he was only sixteen. Shifting from one foot to the other, the eight year old dug into her pocket and grabbed the ice cold object, lifting it out and placing it into the lock, turning it until she heard the soft click of it unlocking. Once that was finished, the child instantly grabbed for the bracelet, inspecting it more closely now that she could.

The bracelet, despite centuries of being used and then locked away, it was still in an amazing condition. Miyuki ran her thumb gently across the beads, noticing the charm in the middle. A crystal of sorts that looked as if it contained a rainbow. She sucked in a breath, gingerly touching the crystal before wrapping the bracelet around her small pale wrist and waited for a few minutes before frowning slightly and looking the bracelet over. Nothing was happening, she didn’t feel any stronger, nor did she feel as if she were shifting into the wolf that she just _ knew  _ was there.

“Takeshi _ told  _ me that you would help, he said that you used to _ help _ the elder’s parents and grandparents. Please, please, _ please _ , I need your guidance.”

Her voice shook as she spoke, eyes trained on the pale beads and crystal before letting out a soft sob - this had been her only hope of not becoming an outcast to her whole clan, the only way to prove that she was her father’s daughter. She sat down on the floor and growled, about to tear the beads off when pain suddenly spread across her body, forcing her to let out an agonized scream. Miyuki grabbed the front of her kimono, panting heavily as a million voices flooded her head and screamed, snarled, and one particular voice - a harsh, feminine voice - growled and spoke menacingly, repeating the words “Take it off now!”

Sobbing out, tears flooded her eyes as the young child clawed at the beads, trying to rip them off of her wrist before another wave of pain washed over her body. This time, that same voice echoed and boomed over the other voices, continuing to repeat her words. Miyuki shook, not even noticing her own father and sister bursting into the room as wave after wave of anguish and pain washed over her body. Her body shifted and the pain increased, her body burning up while her father yelled something to Misami as she was lifted off of the ground and placed on top of something soft and cool. After a few minutes, she saw a blurred version of her sister move in front of her and touch her forehand, gloved fingers soothing her sudden fever with her healing Ninjutsu, “Father, she has a very high temperature and nothing else seems to be working…”

There was more rustling before a soft exhale came from beside her, fingers wrapping around her wrist that the beads were on, “Misami, get me one of the Elders now. We need to remove this now! Miyuki, why would you even _ dare  _ to think it was smart wearing this?”

“T- Takeshi said… said it w- would help…” She forced the words out, black spots appearing in her blurred vision while her heart began to beat harder and harder. All she could hear now was muffled shouts as she slipped into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A shift of weight, a hand against her forehead, that’s all it took to make the young girl gasp out softly and sit up, only to have a hand press against her chest and shush her. Everything still hurt, her vision was still blurry, but she could somehow feel that weight had lifted off of her shoulders. She turned her head, noticing that the bracelet was removed but was replaced with ice and what seemed to be bruises and burn marks on her wrist.

“The bracelet was a cursed object. It became corrupt when one of the enemies tried using the wolf demon that protects our village… You suffered bruising and your wrist will have to heal. Your sister is a very well trained medical Ninja, especially for such a young age. You should thank her.” Her father’s deep voice had a hint of anger and annoyance, but he was controlling it so far. Miyuki shifted a bit, gently touching the ice that covered her wrist before glancing up at her father. Unlike most of the Kitayama members, he had darker eyes and even lighter grey hair - both of her siblings inherited his dark features, but she remained the odd one. Her hair and eyes were lighter than most of the clan, but it wasn’t abnormal. Hotaka’s wife, Amaya, had lighter hair and eyes, as well as a few children that would pop up here and there down the line.

“I- I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to… to wear it. But Takeshi said that it would help…”

“Takeshi explained to me what he had said, but he had no idea that it was cursed. He should know this, however, since I  _ expect  _ him to take ahold of leadership once I become old. Misami, of course, will become a teacher to train children in healing and anything Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.” He paused, his ocean blue eyes focusing on her which made her look away; usually the children of the clan all had a job to do once they were of age, but Miyuki hadn’t shown interest nor talent yet. She was a  _ mistake _ , a child that the Kitayama bloodline had skipped over, “...Takeshi told me there’s a reason why you wanted to do this… Miyuki, if you can’t transform, you can’t force yourself to. I’m not disappointed in my child for not being  _ able  _ to-”

“The Elders have already said that Rina will be able to transform into a wolf before she’s even three. They said that she has a lot more chakra than Misami or I. It almost matches Takeshi’s chakra. Did you know that? Misami can heal anyone and is amazing with medicine. Takeshi will become clan leader and is perfect with Taijutsu. But me? I- my chakra type is like my mom’s. We all have the same mother but Takeshi, Misami, and possibly Rina will all have ice release - but myself? Lightning. No one besides mom can teach me this stuff and she isn’t a shinobi anymore! Might as well send me to Kumogakure or somewhere that has ninja with lightning based chakra.”

“Miyuki Kitayama, don’t you  _ dare  _ speak to me like that and do not even  _ think  _ about leaving this compound! Sayuri, your mother, is an  _ amazing  _ woman who will be able to teach you all in due time. And any teacher can teach you the basics of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, despite them being a different nature. Even if you cannot use our trait, you will still become a ninja and I won’t stop until I find something that you enjoy. Understood?”

Miyuki didn’t answer, continuing to avoid her father’s gaze. After a few minutes, she heard a soft sigh from him and he stood, leaving the room and sliding the door shut. She heard whispering from the other side, quick and hesitant and even worried, but she couldn’t hear exactly as to what they were saying - she didn’t care, though. He didn’t say it, but she knew she was a mistake. What child, a child that was directly related to Hotaka, couldn’t turn into a wolf? She was a failure, a stupid child who wouldn’t amount to anything because of a trait she didn’t have - or something she did have but somehow it wouldn’t work. Closing her eyes, the young child soon slipped into a deep slumber and dreamt of a snowy forest and a young wolf pup.


End file.
